Loving you: Logan and Rogue's POV
by kaniele
Summary: This is the next installment of the Loving you series. It's set after Loving you: Scott and Jean's POV. About one year after, this is where Logan has gone and come back. repost
1. Default Chapter

Title: Loving you: Logan and Rogue's POV.

Author: Ellie.

Category: X-men.

Series: The Loving you series.

'Ship: Rogue and Logan.

Summary: This is the next installment of the Loving you series by moi. It's set after Loving you: Scott and Jean's POV. About one year after, this is where Logan has gone and come back. Why is it that in my fics, the men run away when they have a problem? Hmmm must think about that. Anyway getting on, it's not required to read S/J POV but if you want to click on the Link . By my estimates Rogue is about 26 or 27.

Archive: My site, and whoever else.

Feedback: Oh Yes please. Love that stuff. OKay :)

On with the story.

"Hey Marie"

"Logan, Oh my god what are you doing here?"

"Aww missed the damn place too much"

"More like you missed making Scott jealous by flirting with Jean"

"You got me"

Logan smiled at Rogue. He had missed her. After Scott came back Logan spent a very enjoyable two months baiting him with little comments until Jean actually turned around and told him to shut up. The look on Scott's face was enough to make Logan want to rip him to pieces.

He decided to take a little break from the mansion. He left eight months ago and went back to Canada. He just drove around for a while but he guessed that he had finally settled and he came back.

Rogue was the first person he saw and it made his day.

"So what'cha doin'?" He pointed to the pile of papers on the desk.

"Oh just some papers that need grading."

"Well I'll leave you to it then."

"No...you don't need to go. Tell me about your trip."

"Nah there's plenty of time to do that. You do your work. We'll talk at dinner."

"Ok" Rogue said in a disappointed voice.

"Hey" She looked up. He winked at her.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

Rogue watched as Logan left the room and turned back. She was glad he was back. Things were tense around here, The Professor's condition continued to worsen and there was nothing Jean or the other doctors could do.

It was very upsetting but everyone kept hope alive. It helped that Scott was back too. He was a good leader and he kept the morale up and made sure all was running smoothly. Logan helped too.... in his own way.

'I can't wait for dinner', she thought as she sat back down.

Logan walked out of the solarium whistling softly as he went. As he looked at the wood walls and classy decor, he felt a tugging he never thought he would.

It started as he spotted Rogue in the solarium the sun bouncing off her brunette locks and making the white streak gleam like snow on a winter's morning.

'Guess I missed this place more than I realised.'

"Well well the wanderer returns."

'Guess I spoke too soon.' Logan turned to face the person he detested the most.

"Summers" He acknowledged him with a nod.

"Back already, damn and I thought we would have at least another couple of years of peace."

"Sorry, I guess the thought of seeing you again brought me back" "and shooting you while I'm at it too" He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"Right"

"Ass" Scott said as he walked away.

"Blind idiot."

"Hairy son of a bitch"

"Tight-clenched..."He stopped.

"Ah forget it" They both laughed and shook hands.

"Don't think that this means that we're.."

"Like I would!"

"Welcome back" Scott said grudgingly.

"Yeah Cyke, I'll meet you later and beat the crap out of ya?"

"Sure wouldn't miss it."

"Later"

"See ya."

Scott walked away grinning.

Logan turned to go in the other direction, nodding trying to wipe the grin off his face.

They'd never get on, he knew that but they might as well inject a little humour into their distaste for each other.

Speaking of injections.....

As if on cue Dr. Jean Grey exited from one of the rooms to the right of him. He recognised it as one of the main labs. She was absorbed in some papers she was holding and never looked up. She walked right into him.

"Jesus" She said startled. The look of shock on her face didn't go away as she realised who exactly she had walked into.

"Christ!"

"Nope," He grinned,

"Just me."

She smiled at that. "Logan, How are you? Has Scott seen you yet?"

"Yes, we had a blast trading insults. It was just like old times. How are you Jean?"

"Good and you? How was your trip?"

"It was a trip. It was fine. Coming back was better. Especially now."

"Logan"

"Sorry, couldn't help myself. "

"Well, I need to go. I'll see you at dinner?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting Rogue anyway."

"Okay, Bye Logan, and welcome back."

"Thanks."

Logan continued on his way. He had one more stop. Taking the stairs two at a time, he walked down the hall and reached the room he wanted to go into. Knocking once gently, he entered. The room was darkened and the bed was occupied.

'Logan'

"Hey Chuck," Logan answered out loud.

The professor coughed and pointed to the water on the bedstand. Logan reached for it and handing it to him, he took a good look at him.

'He's frailer and he's lost a lot of weight. He look's so old. Poor Bastard.'

"Thank you for your honest opinion" Logan looked up in surprise and despite himself to his annoyance he turned a bright shade of pink. Very becoming.

"Sorry, Hey stay out of my head."

"It's good to have you back, Logan. You always say what you think. I like that. At least you acknowledge my condition, the others tip-toe around it and pretend it's not there."

"I shouldn't have to acknowledge it, Professor." Logan said quietly.

"I know. How was your trip? Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Why don't you read my mind and find out?"

"Humour me. I like the company."

"Well, it was a trip. The usual, good food, bad locals, fine women." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Logan, I can read your mind, don't lie."

"Yeah, yeah. Spoil my fun."

"What else?"

For the next hour Logan talked to the Professor. They only stopped when they heard a knock on the door. Jubilee entered with a tray of food.

"Sorry to interrupt, Hello Logan, Rogue told me you were back. Time to eat."

"You're not going to stay up here by yourself are you?"

"I'm fine here, Jubilee likes to stay and give me all the gossip. Did you know Leonardo Di Caprio got married for the second time?"

"You still into him, Jubilee?"

"Yes" She said indignantly. "Now go away. They rest of them are waiting downstairs for you. "

"I'll talk to you later?"

"Of course"

Jubilee went over to the professor and helped him to sit up before laying the tray on his lap.

As she opened up the little package of wrapped bread, Logan once again thought how sad it was that people had to be helped like that.

It seemed only yesterday when the Professor was running the X-men and nothing could hold him back. He closed the door quietly and headed down to the kitchen.

End of Part one.


	2. 2

Title: Loving you: Logan and Rogue's POV.

Author: Ellie.

Category: X-men.

Series: The Loving you series.

'Ship: Rogue and Logan.

Summary: This is the next installment of the Loving you series by moi. It's set after Loving you: Scott and Jean's POV. About one year after, this is where Logan has gone and come back. Why is it that in my fics, the men run away when they have a problem? Hmmm must think about that. Anyway getting on, it's not required to read S/J POV but if you want to click on the Link . By my estimates Rogue is about 26 or 27.

Archive: My site and whoever else. Just mail me.

Feedback: Oh Yes please. Love that stuff. OKay :)

Part two.

Logan heard the sound of clinking cutlery and plates being set down on the table as he walked towards the kitchen. He sniffed the air.

'Mmm Beef' He thought as he entered the kitchen.

Scott and Bobby were just finishing setting the table. Kitty was pouring milk and soda into the glasses set out. Jean was stirring a pot and Ororo was cutting slices of bread.

Jubilee was obviously upstairs but Rogue and John were no where to be seen.

'I thought she said she'd be here,'He thought.

"Logan" Logan looked up to see everyone's eyes on him. Most of them smiled and said welcome back. Scott deliberately walked over to Jean and turned his back on him, completely ignoring him. 'Ass'

"Hey, Thanks" He replied to the group.

"Logan? Could you help me with this?" Storm handed him a platter of meat and then picked up a plate of bread.

"Just put it there." She said pointing to the center of the table.

Logan laid the platter down and looked around. Everyone was going about his or her business. No one making a fuss, which Logan liked. He wasn't a fussy type of guy but for some reason he wished they had given some kind of reaction like when Scott came back.

'Oh god, I'm jealous of One Eye. Kill me now.'

Suddenly Jean let a little laugh escape, she quickly turned it into a cough but Logan knew she had been listening in. Scott looked in confusion at Jean and then Logan.

'Let's bait him a little.' He raised an eyebrow suggestively and looked pointedly at Jean.

The light behind Scott's visor turned a bright red.

'Don't know why he's getting riled up. It's not like he and Jean are engaged or nothing.'

'Logan, please don't make him mad, it's tense already.' Logan almost dropped the piece of bread he had been buttering in surprise when he heard the professor's voice in his head.

'Huh, so the old guy is listening in.

'Yes' the professor replied. 'There are only so many times I can hear how Leo should leave the model for Jubilee.'

Logan stifled a laugh and saw Jean try to do the same.

When Jubilee started on a rant there was no stopping her. Especially when it came to Leo.

'Don't know why he couldn't have gone down with the boat.'

Logan had had his fair share of Leo talk when he had been injured a couple of years ago on a mission. Even though he had amazing healing abilities, Jean had ordered him to stay off his feet for a few days.

Jubilee had taken it upon herself to make sure Logan wasn't bored as he got well. She made him sit through all of Di Caprio's films for the three days. It was the baby face that reminded him too much of Scott that got him.

The worst part was that the gruff attitude that usually made people leave him alone was seemingly lost on Jubilee.

Eventually he begged Jean to let him go back to work.

She agreed, Jubilee had been heartbroken. She thought she had finally found a fellow Leo lover in

Logan.

Obviously not.

The banter around the table was light-hearted. It was clear that all present were trying to take their minds off the man upstairs dying. Logan felt sorry for Jean, Ororo and even Scott the most.

They had been with the Professor since the beginning. They of all people thought of him as a parent. Gloominess settled on Logan as he thought this over.

Ororo noticed and tried to strike up a conversation with him. Logan wasn't interested but Storm wasn't upset. Logan being anti-social was part of him.

Logan's thoughts turned from the Professor to Rogue.

'Where is she?'

As if she knew Rogue entered at that moment. She was with John. Both practically stumbled into the kitchen. They were flushed and laughing. It was as if they only realized that there were other people in the room when they looked up.

"Umm hey!"

"Rogue, John" Scott said in a "Dad" type voice.

Both blushed.

"We were..Umm..So what's for dinner?"

"Beef" Kitty piped up.

"Ohh good my favourite!"

John sat down beside Kitty. Rogue looked around the table and spotting Logan rounded the table and sitting next to him.

"Hi"

"Hey" Logan said gruffly.

'What's with him?' She looked at him and then Jean questioningly.

'I don't know, Rogue. He was fine a minute ago. Maybe it's the professor?'

'Hmm, maybe' Rogue said to herself.

She looked at him again. He was deliberately avoiding her gaze; instead he seemed to be shooting poisonous glances at John.

If looks could kill...

'Why?' Rogue puzzled decided to go on with her dinner. She'd have a talk with Logan later.

'I hate him. Why?'

Logan had been looking at John as if he wanted to kill him since he sat down. Luckily John was talking to Scott and hadn't noticed.

'I've never had any time for John before this. I have hardly talked to him except to tell him to get the hell down during a mission. Now I hate the guy. Why?'

Realization set in as he looked to the young woman beside him.

It's her. Why? It's Rogue. She's the kid. I like her always have but she's just a kid. Right?

Wrong.' He answered his own question.

Rogue was not a kid anymore and he couldn't blame a guy for noticing. He glanced at Rogue. She was deliberately looking away from him.

What did I do?'

Damn, What am I on? Jumping to conclusions. It could all be perfectly innocent. Shit Logan just shut up and eat. Deal with it later.'

Dinner continued and after washing up, all present dispersed one by one. Rogue still hadn't made a move to come over and talk to him.

Guess I'll have to make the first move.'

Logan dropped the dishtowel on the counter.

I can't believe I got stuck drying dishes.'

He made his way over to her when Jubilee walked in carrying the professor's tray. She made a beeline for Rogue and cut off Logan's access to her.

"Rogue, you gotta help me with something."

"What's up?"

"Well you see.."

She looked at John who was standing beside Rogue and Logan who was a few feet away.

"In private"

She said pointedly and pulled Rogue out of the room holding her glove-clad hand. John shook his head laughing silently. He looked up with a friendly grin and made his way over to Logan.

"Hey Logan, Glad to see you back. I wanted to talk to you at dinner but Scott was keeping me busy."

"Yeah right, Bull.." Logan muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. You were saying?"

"Yeah um just that I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Well nothing. Just you know to say hello."

"Well Hi. Bye."

Logan walked out of the room leaving John standing bewildered.

Rogue left Jubilee's, drained. Her head felt like it was going to explode. Only Jubilee could make something as inconsequential as picking out an outfit for a date seem like a major event. She sighed as she leaned against the wall, rubbing her temples trying to soothe her headache away. It was times like this that Rogue felt like she was still seventeen. She smiled to her self as she opened her eyes. She spotted movement in the corner of her eye.

"John" She smiled "Hey!"

"Hey." He said shortly.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you know something I don't?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well..I know that Logan isn't the friendliest of guys.."

"Now wait a min.."

"Let me finish, I know this but do you know what I did to piss him off?"

"I am not following."

"Well after you left with Jubilee I went up to him, just to you know say hey and he basically told me to

get lost. He didn't say it outright but the way he said stuff to me gave me the impression that he didn't like me. What did I do??"

"Nothing as far as I know."She answered a confused look on her face.

John sighed and leaned against the wall beside her. "Well I can't think of anything that I did I mean..." He trailed off. "Well, I just thought I would ask seeing you and him are pretty close. If you think of anything..."

"I'll tell you." She affirmed.

"Okay, I gotta go give Cyclops a hand with some stuff. I'll talk to you later." he smiled and walked off.

Using her hands Rogue pushed herself from the wall and stood up straight. 'What the hell is going on?' she thought as she brushed off her pants and prepared herself to find Logan and find out what was going on.

Just as she was leaving a door opened and Jubilee popped her head out.

"Oh..It's you I thought I heard voices."

"Yeah, I was talking to John."

"Well glad you're still here, I decided that outfit isn't going to work. Help me pick out another one." She said as she walked back into her bedroom. Rogue stifled a groan and walked back into Jubes's room.

'I guess Logan will have to wait.'

A few hours later.

"Trust me you look great!! Really!! No there was nothing there to suggest you're fat. JUBILEE!!! You look great!! Now I'm going."

Rogue escaped closing the door behind her a little too hard. She leaned against the doorframe before looking up into piercing eyes.

"Hey"

Logan had spent the hours after dinner familiarizing himself with the school, visiting his old haunts, torturing Scott, the usual. And avoiding Rogue, that is until now. He had heard her voice as he walked down the hall. She was trying to reassure someone. He heard the door open and looked around desperately for a place to hide.

'Yeah this is mature.'

But there was nowhere to go. He looked up and found his eyes locked with hers. There was nothing to say except .

."Hey"

"Hello" Rogue replied. Logan noticed she stood up a little straighter.

"So" She began as she walked awkwardly towards him.

"How are you?"

"Good you?"

"Good you?"

"Go..Wait"

Rogue smiled. "Well this is a great conversation."

"Yeah.." Logan trailed off.

'What's the matter with ya man?'

"So you still teaching?" Rogue looked at him with a withering stare.

"No I decided teaching wasn't for me so I went off to NASA and became an Astronaut." She said sarcastically.

"Oh that's good." He looked up to find Rogue staring at him in disbelief.

"Sorry, mind elsewhere." "Right." Rogue shook her head.

"Well I have to go, do...stuff. Bye"

"Wait," Rogue stopped and turned towards him.

"We never got to talk."

"Well I believe I just tried but you weren't listening so..."

"Look I'm sorry about that kid."

"I'm a little old to be called Kid Logan."

"You've changed."

"Yeah I grew up. You just didn't notice."

"Well I'm noticing it now and I don't like it."

"Really? Am I supposed to care??"

"Rogue what's with you?"

"What's with me? What do you mean? Let's talk then shall we? Let's talk about you."

She walked towards Logan.

"You have done nothing but walk in and out of my life since we met. I don't think you've stayed in this mansion for more than a year at a time. You go away, you come back, I think all's well then you ignore me completely and then you want to talk. Confuse me why don't ya??"

"When did I ignore you?"

"At dinner."

"No you ignored me. You were too occupied with your little fire ball John!" Logan spat out.

'God I'm like a kid. Jesus I'm like Cyke.'

"John? What about him?"

"Oh I saw you two together. Laughing and joking like you have a big secret."

"What? We came in together and then we sat down. We didn't say a word to each other after that."

"Yeah but you came in toget..." Logan stopped abruptly.

'This conversation is ridiculous.'

He looked at Rogue to stop it but she kept it going.

" Oh my god," Realization hit Rogue like a ton of bricks. "You think there is something going on with me and John." She started to laugh. " We were in the danger room together, training. John fell over a block and made a complete fool of himself. That's why we were late and we were laughing because of that. God!"

Logan felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"That's a relief." He said.

'They aren't together, wait why do I care?'

"Wait, why do you care?" Logan's head snapped up.

'Shit'

"I mean, why would you have a problem with what I do or who I do it with?" She asked. She looked into his eyes.

"Unless...oh god. Logan?" Logan didn't look at her. Rogue stepped back.

'This is what I want so why am I so scared??'

"Ok" She said out loud "I need to go."

Logan stepped towards her.

"Wait!" He reached for her.

"No, I need to go, I can't I can't deal with this now, I..I'm sorry." She fled.

'Great. I find out that I may have feelings for rogue. She finds out and she's freaked. This is great!'

"Hey Logan. A word now"

'Great.'

Scott had just walked Jean to her room. Things between them were still a little strained but they were getting better. At least they were until Logan decided to drop by.

Jean had a headache and decided to go to bed early. After he left her room he headed down towards his room. To do so he had to pass by Jubilee's room. He wanted to pass by as quickly as possible or she would ask his opinion on what to wear.

As if he'd know.

He headed in that direction when he heard the professor's voice in his head.

' Scott.' Scott used his training and answered the professor directly. 'Everything okay?'

'I am feeling unrest come from Jubilee's room as if she is afraid to leave it, find out what's wrong.'

'No problem.' Scott headed off in a sprint towards her room. As he neared it he slowed down.

'I think I know what's wrong.' he heard raised voices.

"You've changed."

"Yeah I grew up you just didn't notice."

Scott paused.

Rogue and Logan.

Even though John hadn't noticed, he had noticed the poisonous stares in their direction. Scott had at first thought it was he. But he soon realized in confusion that John was on the receiving end.

'Whatever for?' He had thought. He wanted to ask Jean what she thought but he only had an hour with her after he had finished up with John and he hadn't wanted to ruin the time by bringing up Logan.

As the conversation went on, Scott had a fair idea of what was happening.

Logan likes Rogue? And she possibly likes him back.

'This is too weird. I mean they always had a connection I just thought it wasn't that kind.. Dang, wait did I just say dang, I have to stop hanging out with Bobby and John.'

He steered himself back to the scene being played out in front of him. Rogue sounded like she was going to cry. Scott watched as she ran in the other direction. Logan sighed. He began to walk away.

'No' Scott thought.

'I have a few things to say first.' He stepped out into the hall.

"Hey Logan, A word now".

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Loving you: Logan and Rogue's POV.

Author: Ellie.

Category: X-men.

Series: The Loving you series.

'Ship: Rogue and Logan.

Summary: This is the next installment of the Loving you series by moi. It's set after Loving you: Scott and Jean's POV. About one year after, this is where Logan has gone and come back. Why is it that in my fics, the men run away when they have a problem? Hmmm must think about that. Anyway getting on, it's not required to read S/J POV but if you want to just go to my profile and you'll find it there. By my estimates Rogue is about 26 or 27.

Logan turned and snarled in disgust at the young man standing in front of him.

"Stay out of my business one-eye"

He started to walk past him when Scott stood in front of him. Logan grabbed Scott by the collar.

"I said get the hell out of my way."

Scott calmly removed Logan's hands from his shirt and pushed him away. Logan watched as Scott crossed his arms in front of him and stood his ground.

Scott wasn't going anywhere.

'The kid's got balls.' Logan mused.

Logan sighed. "All right, as much as I like a good fight, I know that's not what I'm going to get with you so how about I don't wipe the floor with your ass and I walk away now."

"No."

"No?"

"No, I have to talk to you first."

"Oh you do? Do you? Do I have to listen?"

"Oh you'll listen." Scott looked at Logan and walked over to the small table beside him. He pushed a vase of flowers out of the way and leaned against the side.

"I heard your little conversation there."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop."

"It is but not when it's about a member of my team."

"Let's get something straight, I'm not talking to you about Rogue."

"Well you don't have to talk but you do have to listen. Look Logan I'll admit it, I don't like you."

"Really?" Logan sneered.

"But" he continued. "I don't hate you." Logan looked at Scott. He hated the way he couldn't see his eyes.

"I'll admit, as much as I don't like to but you're a valuable member of this team."

Logan looked up in surprise.

'Never expected that'

"Well glad you finally admitted it" He said out loud.

"However, no matter how much of a good X-men you make, you have done nothing but make trouble. I'm sick of it. And I'm not just talking about Jean and how because of you I left my home for eight years. I'm talking about your arrogance, your selfishness and the fact that you pretend that you don't give a damn about anything or anyone in this house."

"Now Hold on.."

"But" Scott interrupted. "I know better. You see being a leader means you have to watch out for your team; all of them even you. It means you know when they are in pain, when they need help or a friend. You're all three. You keep running away from here like you're scared.

You do realize that as much as you don't want it, this is your family.

We are your family. You can't run away, it's messing up everything. You do realize that the professor is lying in bed sick. We need your help Logan. You need to make a decision. Are you staying or are you going?"

Logan stood there speechless.

"Why are you saying this? You're talking like you want me to stay. I don't get it. I thought you of all people would tell me to get the hell out without giving me a little speech. What's the deal?"

"Well, as much as I'd like to see the back of you, as I said before we need you. Rogue needs you."

"I told you I wasn't talking to you about Rogue. So don't even try."

Scott smiled. "A few hours ago, you said we would meet up and you'd kick my ass. Well You can do that but first whether you like it or not, I'm going to tell you what I think about this little relationship."

"Relationship?"

"Would be relationship." Scott corrected.

"Rogue is getting her life together, She's a great teacher, a great member of the X-men but she's still just a kid inside. Especially when it comes to you. She's confused, and now that she's found out that you like her in a romantic"

Logan rolled his eyes, "Way, she is even more confused. Look all I'm saying is that Rogue has you on a pedestal and I honestly think she loves you. But you have to make a big decision. If you want to pursue this, well I won't say I approve but everyone even you deserves to be happy." Scott said with a wry smile.

"But you've already ruined one relationship in this house, I ask you don't ruin another. Tread carefully I mean that."

Logan sighed and brought his hand up to rub his eyes. He could feel a headache coming on.

Scott looked at him for a long moment. He sighed and turned away. As he walked away, he said over his shoulder,

"Whatever you decide, good luck." Logan sneaked a look out the window.

'Nope sky is still there. Well let's see if we can make it fall'

"Hey" He called after the young man"thanks"

"Whatever," Scott answered. "Jubilee you can come out now," He said before turning the corner.

Logan jumped involuntarily as the door beside him opened.

"Finally! By the way I think Scott is right." Logan growled.

"Ok I'm going!" Logan watched as the young girl left.

"Why do I get myself into these things." Logan laughed. "What a mess and despite the fact that he basically tore apart my character, Scott's not that bad. Jesus did I actually say that?"

Logan smiled.

"I'm home."

He walked away.

Later.

Logan spent the rest of the night wandering. Despite his better judgement he went looking for Rogue. But she was nowhere to be found. Logan was almost relieved that he couldn't find her.

'What would I say? Hey Rogue I've been back less than ten hours and I have just found out that I'm in love with you. What do you think? Love huh never thought I'd ever say that.'

Logan sighed and walked into the house. The night was warm and the moon was high in the sky shining brightly.

'The roof!' He thought. Rogue always went to the roof when she was upset or needed to think. Logan hated that she went up there because it was one of Scott's favorite places to go to thinks as well. He would go up at night and find them talking and..tonight was no exception.

As he exited the door and walked along he saw Rogue sitting on a perch and Scott leaning down beside her comforting her. Logan felt like killing the guy.

'He can preach to me all he wants but he better stay the hell away from her. What's he talking to her about anyway?'

He edged closer.

Snap.

'Shit! How the hell does a twig get up here?' Scott and Rogue's heads snapped up at the sound. As they spotted him, he noticed Rogue quickly drying her eyes and Scott gently squeezing Rogue's shoulder reassuringly.

"Logan." Scott said warily. Logan ignored him and looked at Rogue.

"Can we talk?" Rogue looked at him for the first time. She looked exhausted, her big eyes sad.

"I'm tired, I don't think I can take anymore talk. Can we do this tomorrow?"

She looked like she was going to keel over. Logan nodded keeping an eye on Scott.

"Okay"

"Okay" She replied sighing.

"Goodnight, Night Scott."

"Night" Rogue passed Logan and as she did her arm brushed against his. Logan breathed in sharply.

"Night" He said softly. As she left he glared at Scott.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Don't worry, it was nothing to do with you."

"Oh yeah, so why was she upset?"

"Because of the professor if you must know. She was upset because of you but she started thinking about the professor and how he's getting worse and that made her worse. She needed to talk to someone and I was up here when she came up. That's all."

"Right"

"Okay I am going to bed it's been a long day."

"Wait!" Scott turned to look at Logan.

"The professor, How bad is he?"

Scott turned back to Logan. "Jean says that there is nothing to be done. He's old and his body is just giving up. She thinks that he doesn't have long left."

"Ok, so why are you all acting like he's okay and he's not going to die,"

"What should we do, go to him and say hey guess what you're dying let's have a party?" Scott said angrily.

"No, but I was talking to the Professor and he says that he would rather you stop pretending that everything is okay. He is psychic remember?"

"Maybe, but it's hard when someone you love is in pain or dying."

"Yeah, I know that."

Scott looked at Logan thoughtfully. "Yeah I guess you would." He smiled.

"Goodnight."

"Yeah whatever."

Scott left the roof quietly. Logan looked up. The stars were shining brightly in the sky. He sat down on the perch and leaned back against a wall.

He stayed there for a long time.

Rogue left the roof. She was so tired. Her thoughts kept returning to Logan and his revelation.

'I can't believe I ran away. I have had feelings for him for so long and now I find out that he returns those feelings, all I can do is run. That's brave. Coward.'

Rogue headed towards her room.

As she did she passed the Professors room. Scott had found her on the roof crying. He talked to her for a while. It was weird; she never particularly liked Scott partly because of Logan and Partly because he used to assign a lot of English homework.

However whenever she needed someone to talk to he was always there. He had talked to her the night she had been stabbed in the chest by Logan. She had run to the roof and He found her there sobbing. She thought she had killed Logan but he reassured her that all was okay.

He was a stuck in the mud but he was also like the big brother she never had. He had always been there for her. She knew he didn't like Logan but she also knew that despite that cold and emotionless exterior he just wanted everybody to be happy.

Lord knows he could do with a bit of happiness himself. He told her that if Logan was the one she wanted than she should go for it. That's what she wanted but it was so hard. Logan wasn't the easiest person to talk to. He was very closed off.

If only he would show her that he cared. That had upset her tonight. When she discovered that he had feelings for her he never met her eyes. He just looked away. So she ran to the roof. She stayed there. Her mind raced with thoughts of Logan and then for some reason she had thought of the professor and she got even more upset. She didn't want him to die.

She stood outside the Professor's room unsure what to do.

Her decision was made for her.

'Come in Rogue'

She entered. The professor was lying in bed frail and thin. She walked over and sat on the chair beside the bed.

"You should be asleep, it's late"

"So should you." Rogue smiled.

"How are you?"

"I'm more interested in finding out how you are?"

"Me?" "You're upset and not just about me."

"Hey stay out of my head."

The professor let out a small laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing, just you and Logan are so alike."

"Oh"

"I think I found out the other thing you are upset about. Why are you afraid?"

"Shouldn't I be?"

"No one should be afraid of following their hearts. It's a shame so many of us are."

"You think I should do what I feel?"

"I do but it's up to you."

"I..I'm so confused."

"You should be, Love is never straightforward."

"So why do we look for it?"

"Because it's exciting." Rogue smiled.

"Exciting? What's exciting about all the pain it brings?"

"No one knows. That's why we keep looking."

Rogue looked at her hands. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, now could you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"I want to get out of this bed."

"Professor you're not supposed to be out of bed, except once a day to get air and check cerebro."

"I don't have to stay in bed. Doctor's are always wrong. You're old enough to know that. I want to look at the stars. It's been a while."

"Okay but if I get into trouble..."

"You won't, Scott likes you."

Rogue helped him up. Despite his appearance he was still quite strong.

'Maybe he'll be alright.' Rogue thought with hope in her heart. She helped him into his chair and tucked a blanket around his lap.

"Ready?"

"Ready" they headed out of the room and towards the elevator.

"You want stars I'll show you stars."

The professor laughed. "Okay"

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Loving you: Logan and Rogue's POV.

Author: Ellie.

Category: X-men.

Series: The Loving you series.

'Ship: Rogue and Logan.

Summary: This is the next installment of the Loving you series by moi. It's set after Loving you: Scott and Jean's POV. About one year after, this is where Logan has gone and come back. Why is it that in my fics, the men run away when they have a problem? Hmmm must think about that. Anyway getting on, it's not required to read S/J POV but if you want to click on the Link . By my estimates Rogue is about 26 or 27.

Archive: My site, and whoever else.

Feedback: Oh Yes please. Love that stuff. OKay :)

'Jean, meet me in the Map Room immediately.'

'Professor?'

'Quickly'

Jean stumbled out of bed, rubbing her eyes. She looked at the glowing red numbers on her clock display.

'It's 2:30 am. What's going on?' She pulled on a robe and headed down the hall in the direction of the map room. She walked in and stopped in shock.

Scott and Storm were already there stony looks on their faces. Rogue was also there standing beside the professor a guilty look on her face.

"What's going on?" She noticed Logan walk in after her.

"The professor found something serious. In Cerebro."

"Cerebro? But it's almost three in the morning how could he?"

"I" The professor said "Had a bad feeling, I checked Cerebro with Rogue's help and I find what I was looking for."

"Rogue?"

"Sorry, he is very insistent."

"Let's talk 'bout that later" Logan said "What did you find professor?"

"A group of mutants are planning a raid on an anti-mutant hate group. You need to stop it. "

"We've already been debriefed. We'll fill you and Logan in on the way." Scott said.

"I'll stay with the Professor." Jean said.

"Okay" Scott nodded.

"Logan, Storm, Rogue let's go. There is no need to wake the others." The group nodded and hurried to the ready room to change.

"Let's take one of the cars." Scott said.

"Okay." Storm agreed.

They quickly changed and got into a car. Logan looked side-ways at Rogue. She was looking out the window, avoiding his gaze.

"Damn, this is going to be fun."

It took less than half an hour to get to the building serving, as the headquarters of the anti-mutant hate group. Logan got out of the car while it was still moving. Scott cursed under his breath and brought the car to a standstill.

"Logan" he hissed.

"I got something, there's 'bout four of 'em on the East Side." Scott nodded.

"Logan and I will take point, Ororo, Rogue bring up the rear."

"Yes"

Rogue just nodded slightly. They headed over to the other side of the building. They could hear a spirited meeting going on inside. It he wasn't mistaken, Logan picked up on a derogatory chant being sung.

"Nice" he muttered.

"Wait" He stopped and rose to his full height.

"You hear something?"

"Yeah over there." The group snuck up on the position Logan had pointed out.

"I hear it too." Storm said. "It sounds like they are breaking in via the fire escape."

"There" Rogue pointed. Her first words that night.

"Let's go." They crept up the fire escape. A window on the fifth floor was broken. Scott clambered in Logan followed.

"You got anything."

"Yeah bub, they're heading down stairs."

"Let's go." The women followed. They followed the stairs down to the third floor. The increasing noise indicated this was where the meeting was being held.

"They're around here somewh…" He didn't get to finish his sentence. A mutant about six foot with blue hair had managed to take him down. The rest of the mutants found themselves under similar attacks. Logan pushed the man off him and extended his claws. The guy stood back with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What the-? You one of us. Sorry man, we thought you were some of the bastards in there" He pointed towards the door. The other assailants broke off their attacks.

"So you here to help?" A young girl, with a long scar destroying her pretty face.

"No, we're here to stop you." Storm answered.

"Stop us?" The blue haired man spat out angrily. "What the hell are you on bitch? You know who those people are?"

"Yes and watch who you call a bitch" Logan clenched his fists.

"Well we never thought we'd meet people as pathetic as you, well don't matter you'll be dead in a couple of seconds."

"Is that a fact?" Rogue asked with a sneer.

"Yeah, it is. Who the hell are you? The bride of Frankenstein." The young women didn't get her answer as she was launched upon by rogue. The other X-men fell into formation and began to take down the other mutants.

Storm hit one of the other mutants, a handsome young man in the face. He went crashing into the wall. The noise on the other side of the wall was starting to cease.

"Logan" Scott yelled "Time to go." Logan looked at the door. Scott was right if they didn't move, that door was going to open and they would have to deal with a hell of a lot of mutant haters. Too late. The doors opened and over ten burly men walked out.

"What the hell?"

"Time to go NOW!"

The other mutants got the point. They wouldn't be taking down these guys tonight. Not with the weapons they were packing. The X-men broke off their fight and started to move away. All except for Rogue and her opponent who were still going at it. AN. get your mind out of the gutter;)

"Rogue!" Storm yelled. She had got her attention and she looked up. The number of hate filled people in the doorway was increasing.

"Damn" Her opponent said and ran towards the others. Rogue scrambled to her feet and followed.

Bang.

Thump.

Logan turned in time to see smoke coming from a gun and Rogue falling to the floor. Blood was already seeping from her stomach wound.

"No!" He yelled and launched towards the men. He was held back by Storm.

"No" Scott pushed past him and picked Rogue up. The man who had shot her laughed.

"That's right, run ya scum and take your mutant whore with you."

"We got to get out of here." Scott swept past Storm and Logan. He climbed through the window and lay Rogue down on the hard metal surface. Her colour was draining from her face fast and blood was everywhere.

"We got to stop the bleeding."

"Scott we can't touch her." Storm said.

"We can't let her die."

"The bullet looks to have gone to her liver. That's fatal."

"Not while I'm here." Scott looked at Logan in horror. "You can't it'll kill you."

"Better me than her." His mind was made up. He took off his leather gloves.

"Logan…"

"See ya Ro." He put his hand towards Rogue's wound. He could see the life drain away from her. There wasn't much time.

"I love you kid" he whispered. "I always have."

Ororo watched, tears running down her face. She felt warmth on her wrist and she took Scott's hand and held it tightly.

"Wait." They heard clattering on the metal stairs. Logan looked up and saw the blue haired mutant run towards him.

"This is my fault."

"Yeah it is."

"I can help, I have healing powers."

"So do I"

"Rogue can't be touched."

"I don't need to touch her." He pushed Logan out of the way and waved his hand over her wound. When he took it away her skin was sealed.

"She's waking up." Scott said. Logan took Rogue in his arms. He longed to kiss her. He looked up at the mutant.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Least I could do."

"What's your name?" Scott asked.

"Zack"

"Thank you" They shook hands.

"I gotta go." He turned and walked away. Just like that.

Logan felt something-strange seep down his cheeks.

'I didn't think I was cut.'

He raised a hand to his face and wiped the colourless liquid away.

"Crying over me sugar" He looked down at Rogue. She was awake and colour was returning to her face.

"Guess so."

"I died."

"Yeah you did, but you came back."

"I heard something before I died at least I think I did. Could you repeat it?" Her eyes twinkled.

"In front of scooter?" He whispered back.

"Humour me."

"I love you."

"Yeah that's what I thought I heard. I love you too" Logan smiled.

"We need to get her back to the mansion."

Logan picked her up and headed towards the car. The whole ride back he stroked her face with a gloved hand and held her tight. For the first time in his life he felt like he was home. The drive back didn't take long. Storm and Scott hopped out.

"We'll go ahead, let you guys um catch up." They walked ahead. Logan helped Rogue out of the car and held her tightly around the waist. She smiled up at him. They had just reached the main door when all of their senses received a sharp pain and their head filled with a scream.

"Ugh, what was that?"

"Jean" Logan looked at Rogue in horror.

"Infirmary" was all she said. They ran into the house and skidded into the elevator. It only took six seconds to reach the lower levels but it seemed like an eternity. They ran out and saw Scott. He was slumped against the wall.

"Scott." He looked up. Though they couldn't see his eyes they could feel the pain penetrating from them.

"What's wrong man?" Logan said softly. Scott couldn't speak. The door to the infirmary opened. Jean stood there. Her eyes puffy and red from crying. She looked drained and aged about ten years.

"It's the professor"

Rogue gasped and put her hands to her mouth.

"He's dead."

End.


End file.
